Various configurations and models of liquid dispensers, particularly liquid soap dispensers, are well known in the art. Conventional dispensers employed in public restrooms and the like are wall mounted units that typically include a housing or other structure that is permanently affixed to a wall. These dispensers usually include an access door or member so that the dispenser can be opened by a maintenance person for refilling or servicing. With certain types of dispensers, separate refill cartridges are inserted into the housing structure. With other types of dispensers, the maintenance technician must directly refill a reservoir provided in the housing structure. The dispensers typically include a delivery device, such as a dosing pump, and a device such as a lever or button for actuating the dosing pump. The dispensers may be vented or unvented.
Improved dispensers particularly suited for use as soap dispensers are described in detail in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 6,516,976; 6,533,145; 6,543,651; 6,575,334; and 6,575,335.
In various environments and uses of dispensers, it is often desirable to convert and dispense the liquid stored in a dispenser as a spray of droplets or mist, particularly if the liquid is of a less viscous nature and well suited for dispersion in a spray pattern. A spray may be preferred by the consumer for various reasons. Also, less of the liquid is needed per metered dose as compared to a steady stream of the liquid, thus extending the time between refill or replacement of the dispenser.
Spray pumps and bottles are known in the art for dispensing liquid stored in a reservoir in the form of a spray. Reference is made, for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,900 and 5,881,956. For various reasons, however, spray pump mechanisms have not been widely used or incorporated with relatively large volume dispensers of the type preferred for use in public restrooms, and the like.
The present invention provides a relatively large volume dispenser of the type typically used in public restroom facilities that incorporates a novel spray pump mechanism.